


Ziggurats, and Other Shapes

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Diverging Cultures, Ents, Entwives, Leavetaking, Other, Separations, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: And then, in the after, they turn their own way.
Relationships: Ents/Entwives
Kudos: 1





	Ziggurats, and Other Shapes

After, as before, the ents sink their roots deep into the land that is and has always been theirs, as long as theirs have been the boughs and roots and trunks to hold soil and vine and birdsong, and they drink of stone freshened waters, twining that slow strength within themselves.

The entwives march, their tight pressed leaves collecting the rain that slides down the skies toward their thirst, moss growing in the cracks and crannies left behind, pointing at and softening what has been and will be no more.

Time flows across the land like a slow river, and the distance grows, day by day, drop by drop.


End file.
